


Oh Baby

by ICarryDeathOnMyWings



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale thinks Crowley's cheating, Crowley finds a baby, He keeps him but doesn't tell Aziraphale, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, after the apocalypse, he isn't, he's raising a baby, they're dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICarryDeathOnMyWings/pseuds/ICarryDeathOnMyWings
Summary: Crowley had been acting weird for weeks, missing dates or ignoring Aziraphale. The angel is starting to get worried, so he asks Crowley to have a chat.Or, Crowley finds a baby and just doesn't tell Aziraphale for two weeks.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Oh Baby

Crowley was acting weird, had been for weeks and Aziraphale was starting to get nervous. The demon would cancel plans, leave early when he did finally agree to go out or just flat out ignore him altogether. He was concerned for his other half’s well being but the most pressing thing on his mind was; Is Crowley cheating? Aziraphale couldn’t bear the thought of it… but, what if he was? It made him sick. So, he had asked Crowley to meet at St. James’ Park in the hopes that the memories there would make Crowley feel guilty… or something to that effect.

The demon, as always, was late. The Bentley screeched to a stop in front of the gates as it had so many times before, and Crowley unfolded himself from inside. Aziraphale was already at their bench, sitting as straight as an arrow. He watched Crowley make his way over, “Hey, angel.” He greeted as he sat, no slouched, down beside him. Aziraphale couldn’t help his smile, even if he was scared to death of what this conversation may bring about, “Hello, dear,” He looked over at him, “You look tired.” Which seemed an impossible thing. Demons didn’t need to sleep.

Crowley waved it off, “I’m perfectly okay. What’s the occasion, hm? We’re usually meeting for our lunch date now. Why the change in venue?”

A wave of anger washed over Aziraphale, “What happened is you always leave halfway through meals and make me finish up by myself. I was sick of it.” He had a frown on his face, “So I said we should meet here. I’m almost surprised you showed at all.”

“Now, what’s that supposed to mean. I know I’ve been busy but-“ Aziraphale cut him off, “Are you cheating on me?”

There was a silence over them now. Crowley was stunned by what had just been said, “I’m sorry, did you just ask if- No! Of course, I’m not! Aziraphale, how could you even think that?”

“How can I- Crowley! You’re never around anymore! I have left you more unanswered messages than I care to admit! You ignore me, cancel our dates, what am I supposed to think?” He was getting upset now, he had promised himself he wouldn’t cry but damn it he couldn’t help it.

“No, Aziraphale I’m not cheating on you, I would ne-“ His phone went off with multiple alerts right in a row so he pulled it out, “Shit, I’m sorry, angel, but I need to go. I’m so sor-“

“Why?” He asked weakly, “Crowley, please don’t go.” Crowley kissed the top of his head, “Angel, I have to.” He lingered for a moment before he left without another word, leaving the angel more than a little heartbroken, on the bench.

Two weeks earlier found Crowley walking back to his flat after a rather uneventful night. He had hoped to be able to cause some mischief but his heart just wasn’t into it, and he wasn’t even sure why. He was taking a short cut through a back alley when he heard something odd… it sounded like crying. He frowned and followed the sound until he got to its source. It was a tiny, wailing baby in a basket, “No,” He breathed out, stooping down and picking the little thing up. He looked around to see if there was anyone nearby but there wasn’t… someone has just left a baby in an alley.

Crowley moved the blankets around a bit, “Oh, no diaper… and a boy.” He mused to himself. Now that he was safe in someone’s arms, the boy was starting to calm down. Crowley looked at his face, he couldn’t be more than a couple weeks old… brilliant blue eyes met Crowley’s through the sunglasses, “Oh, I’m so fucked.” He whispered as he continued his way back to his flat, “Do you want to stay with me?” He asked the baby, “Yeah? I wouldn’t mind… though you do need a name… hm… what about… Jack?” The baby smiled and wiggled around, “That was a yes. Jack it is.”

That night Crowley bathed new baby Jack and miracled clean pajamas and a diaper for him. He wouldn’t worry about a crib until the next day, instead, he made a blanket boat on his bed with the edges rolled up so he couldn’t roll off. It didn’t matter, Crowley wouldn’t be sleeping. After the baby had fallen asleep, he started making a list of all the things that he would need. He thought for a moment that he should call Aziraphale but then thought against it. He didn’t want to burden the other with this and if it turned out that he couldn’t keep him? That would crush the angel. So, he kept it to himself.

That did come with a price, as Crowley would soon learn. He had to miss dates with Aziraphale or ignore him entirely. He wasn’t sure anymore why he didn’t just spill the beans but he couldn’t quite bring himself to do it, even though there had been no reports of a missing baby matching Jack’s description. No missing baby meant that Crowley was going to be keeping him, though he would have had an immensely difficult time letting him go. He had grown quite attached.

He was getting good at timing his outings with his angel. They were always when Jack was asleep, which may seem like bad parenting but Crowley had an app on his phone connected to a camera in the nursery and whenever the baby moved or made a sound, he’d get a notification. Plus, he was a demon and could be there in seconds if he needed to. This is why he only was ever with the angel for, at most, an hour. He needed to be sure that Jack was okay so he couldn’t stay away for long. It was why he had to leave so quickly when meeting with Aziraphale at St. James’. Jack had started crying and Crowley needed to go care for him. He drove like a madman back to his flat. The whole place was filled with the crying of the baby. Crowley ran to the nursery, “Sh, sh, little one. What’s wrong?” He bounced him in his arms, “I’ve got you, don’t cry.” He spoke softly against his temple, “I’ve got you.” He repeated.

Eventually, Jack did calm down, until he was only cooing and kicking his legs, “I bet you’re hungry.” Crowley carried him to the kitchen, holding him in one arm as he got his bottle ready. Then, there was a knock at the door. He had been home for about half an hour and he wasn’t expecting anyone. He frowned a bit before walking to the door, “I’m not taking any visitors and if you’re selling something-“ He opened the door and was face to face with Aziraphale, “Angel!”  
Jack was still in his arms, kicking a bit and making soft noises. The two just stared at each other for a long, long time before Aziraphale spoke, “Is that a baby?”

Crowley cleared his throat, “His name is Jack.” There was silence between them again before Crowley moved to the side to let Aziraphale in, not saying anything as he did.

“Why do you have a baby?” Aziraphale asked.

“I found him a couple of weeks ago and have been taking care of him. No one has reported him missing, I would’ve returned him.” He was starting to get defensive because he didn’t want the angel to think he had just stolen a baby. Crowley would never do that.

“I wasn’t accusing you.” The Aziraphale frowned, “I think I have every right to question why you have a baby in your flat!” Aziraphale looked at the baby who was babbling up at Crowley in an effort to get his attention, “He’s… cute.” He finally said. See, Aziraphale wasn’t the biggest fan of children and it wasn’t really for any reason other than he wasn’t good around them. He was sure they were lovely, and Crowley adored them but they just weren’t his cup of tea, so to speak.

“Oh, come on. He’s not that bad.” Crowley huffed a bit and went back to the kitchen, “We were just about to eat.” He explained as he walked.  
“We?” The angel followed the demon to the other room, “You were going to eat?” He had only ever seen Crowley eat a handful of times of the six thousand years that he knew him.

“Hm? Oh! No, I wasn’t really going to eat. I was going to feed him though.” He picked up the bottle, holding it up to Jack’s lips. The baby cooed but very gratefully took the bottle and started drinking heartily. Aziraphale was quiet for a handful of moments while he watched the two before he spoke, “I have a lot of questions.” He finally said.

Crowley was looking at Jack and didn’t change that at all when he nodded, “Yes, I assumed. I’ll answer the obvious ones right now before you ask.” He then relayed the story of the night he found baby Jack and all of the things that had happened up until that very moment. Aziraphale didn’t speak, not until Crowley had finished. He just nodded along with his story and when he finished all he said was, “I suppose we have a kid now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I took this from the beginning of a different fic I wrote. I thought it would be really cute as a one-shot. The other fic is Pleather and Stay Pfft, but I like this a lot more than that one... oops. Hope y'all liked it though- be sure to comment and kudos if you did.


End file.
